scholasticafandomcom-20200214-history
Buddy
Buddy About Buddy Buddy a.k.a SwimmingDolphin328 was/is a cheery SAMBer. He knew when to be sad or happy. Buddy liked to do role plays, and his most succesfull one was Pokemon Apocalypse, which lasted up to 4 pages long. You can find it at /221870. Buddy was permanently banned for something he did not do, and now he is a retired SAMBer. Buddy also plays Roblox, and still goes on Wattpad sometimes. Buddy liked to go on the chat a WHOLE LOT. He made a lot of friends, and one enemy, and her nickname was Ana, and she got blocked a lot(Buddy does not know why), but in the end they forgave each other and ended up being chat sister and brother, sadly not for long. Buddy's computer glitched out and he could not play the Spirit Animals game anymore, so he was forced to stay on level 8. Buddy really hopes the moderators unban him and, he will be reunited with the SAMB once again. Buddy's first post was on February 28, 2016, and, his last post was on February 16, 2017. Buddy feels very helpless, while watching his (maybe even his best) role play go down in flames. Gang members Buddy had a lot of members in the gang, but he kicked all of them, and narrowed it down to these Yellowfang, from Warrior Cats. The medicine grouch cat! Firestar, also from Warrior Cats, the great ThunderClan leader!( Who got killed by a tree) A Niffler, from Harry Potter or Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Flipside His Flipside, who's name was Shadow Hunter, well... let's just say he was the exact opposite of Buddy! (He also had a Sniper Rifle, and Bow and Arrows). He was also created, about 2 days before Buddy's sudden ban. Quote/s Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened. There will be three kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. Darkness, air, water, and sky will shake the forest to its roots. Before there is peace, blood will spill blood and the lake will turn red. "...we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided." Albus Dumbledore (Buddy's personal favorite quote that he made up after getting banned) If you look at my hand, the Xs on it aren't to show how much I failed, but to show how many times I fell down, and got back up again. (Favourite quote) "...we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided." Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Other users on other games/sites Animal Jam: Regite Pottermore: Sage Roblox: Tim4Tim YouTube: Tim4Tim Roblox and More Wattpad: Swimmingdolphin328/Buddy HEX(Hogwarts Extreme): Buddy239 Discord: Buddy#3571 Other Buddy likes Pokemon(Gotta Catch 'em all Pokemon!), Naruto, his friends, the SAMB (NOT the mods), Harry Potter, Warrior Cats, and his friends on the SAMB. He dislikes the mods, and thats pretty much it. :I Check out Buddy's Coca Cola expeirement that didn't really work here! ( You will see how Buddy and his friends look in real life) www.youtube.com/channel/UCbcVhB4xoK_hYnuqpGweGcQ P.S. Subscribe to Buddy's YouTube channel, Tim4Tim Roblox! Category:SAMBers Category:Permabanned MBers Category:4th Generation